


【灯夜/HalDick】蓝（pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *是rb翅和哈尔，短小的blow job
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 11





	【灯夜/HalDick】蓝（pwp）

沉闷的空气像是有些不流通，让宽阔空间变得更加燥热，终于得以休息的绿灯侠靠着沙发背，他后脑紧贴在柔软的面料上，棕色双眼来回扫视着天花板上几不可见的痕迹，难得在成为超级英雄的时候，有这样短暂的轻松，他平稳的呼吸散在空气里，很快又就被打断，一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛先引起他的注意，迪克出现在他的脑袋上方，彻底占据了他的视线，那双漂亮的眼睛像是总会出现在他面前的发亮的星星，哈尔笑起来，伸出手去，捧住迪克的脸，以相对的角度将年轻男孩往下拉，迪克顺势倾身，和爱人交换轻吻。

交缠的吻声很是清晰，迪克最终以一个吮咬结束了和哈尔的缠绵，年轻的超级英雄刚夜巡回来，还没换下夜翼制服，但身上依旧没有汗味，哈尔闻得到男孩的味道，有点像柑橘的气息，让他止不住追着迪克多吻了几下，“你回来得比我想的要早，小鸟。”

“你回来得让我出乎意料。”迪克用那种惯有的轻快语调回答着，他翻过沙发，挤到哈尔腿间，凑上去吻了吻哈尔的下巴，他笑眯眯的，像个高兴的鸟儿，哈尔回看着他，感到更多的放松，宇宙任务带来的疲惫也没有了，男孩总是有一种会叫人心情愉悦的魔力。

“因为我想你了，小豹子，一结束任务我就想回来看看你，”哈尔用鼻尖蹭着迪克的鼻尖，他亲昵的笑道，“不知道我是不是还有机会继续我们上次的晚餐。”

“晚餐？现在过了晚餐时间了，GL，”迪克的呼吸被哈尔扰乱了，他弯着眼眸笑看哈尔，蓝色眼睛亮亮的，片刻，他又让额头贴靠着哈尔的额面，调侃地说道，“我会原谅斯图尔特在我们吃晚餐的时候把你叫走的事的，你也应该理解上次布鲁斯把我叫走的事情，你瞧，我们扯平了。”

“噢，这可不一样！”哈尔一下直起身，他捏住迪克鼻尖，突然语气不满起来，“我可不喜欢蝙蝠侠打断我的约会，我不原谅这个，迪克，而且别忘了上次他可是在我们刚要开始的时候突然出现的，你得补偿我。”

绿灯侠正经的抱怨一下逗笑了迪克，男孩被笑得有些直不起腰，他在哈尔几乎是不爽的表情下擦了擦眼泪，又吻过哈尔的嘴巴，这才稍微起身，缓慢滑跪到哈尔腿间，说道：“那把抽屉里的润滑递给我?我现在来补偿你。”

“哇哦，”哈尔感叹一声，他瞬间的眼前一亮，用灯戒具象化出一只手，去电视柜里翻找出润滑剂，递到迪克手里，接着笑道，“我迫不及待，小豹子，打算给我什么惊喜?”

“别着急，乔丹先生。”迪克眨眨眼，他凑到哈尔胯前，探出他的舌头，以极为色情的速度贴隔着布料描摹过阴茎的轮廓，那种细微的——舌面舔碾过牛仔裤裤料的声音，极其清晰的传入哈尔耳中，哈尔咽了咽唾液，双眼一眨不眨的看着男孩。

不得不说迪克是个非常会表达色欲的年轻人，眼前这一幕实在太过刺激，哈尔看得下腹发紧，而迪克还在继续，他用牙齿咬住哈尔的裤料，解开扣子，很快就把半勃的阴茎释放出来，龟头触碰到舌尖时，逼得哈尔闷哼一声，迪克狡猾的朝哈尔眨眨眼，然后从顶端舔到阴茎的根部，又去嘬弄过鼓涨的囊袋，让这阳具在一点点的撩拨下硬起，戳弄，蹭过迪克的脸颊。

“天…小豹子。”哈尔低低呼了口气，他伸手去抚过迪克柔软的头发，一会五指就滑入了男孩发间，迪克那招数还没用完，他拆开润滑液，把带着果香的液体倒在蓝色的掌心，黏腻水液的修饰下，漂亮的蓝泛着光，和涨红的阴茎显得格格不入，迪克捧住哈尔的性器，他含住龟头吮嘬，又用手套上的蓝色防滑纹贴抚套弄起来。

纵使是伟大的绿灯侠也经不住情欲折磨地呛出一声咒骂，快感差点让哈尔理智断线，他挺腰，试图把迪克的嘴操开，迪克干脆张开嘴，把阴茎送入口腔，湿热的内里滚烫得厉害，实在令人觉得过分舒服，哈尔沉闷的呻吟了几声，阴茎一路顶到迪克的喉口，带着一种原始的侵略性攻占迪克淫荡的嘴。

“该死的…小鸟——我的小鸟…我真喜欢你火辣的嘴。”哈尔扣着迪克的后脑挺动，阴茎碾过舌面，直直撞到迪克的口腔深处，男孩哼了哼，蓝色的掌心还在不老实的抚慰囊袋，在哈尔加快速度操干的时候，索性仰起脑袋，把颈线抻直，方便哈尔操进喉管。

生理反应使得喉壁收缩，男孩的嘴像个淫靡的，会流水的洞，哈尔每次操进出都会引发过盛的快感，他喜欢看迪克被操嘴时的表情，双眼是潮红的，带有泪水，津液也往嘴角下流，更不要说男孩被制服包裹的手心，漂亮的蓝总让他想到小鸟黑色翅膀下藏有的蓝色绒毛，如果哈尔说要用“可爱”来形容这个联想，他自己也得承认他爱迪克爱得无可救药。

年轻男孩摆弄着脑袋，吞吐得十分卖力，哈尔放缓了点操干的力道，以分心去用戒指具象化出手来，隔着制服贴抚过迪克的胯部，男孩果然已经硬了，阴茎被束缚在制服里，显得有些可怜。

哈尔的抚弄叫迪克没太控制好力道，男孩的齿尖不小心磕碰在茎身，刺痛叫哈尔低哼了下，他具象化出的那只手就惩罚似的拍打在迪克饱满的臀肉上，发出一声响亮的巴掌声，哈尔笑道：“你得专心点，小豹子，学会把牙齿收起来。”

迪克几乎是下意识的瞪了哈尔一眼，和绿灯侠哈尔乔丹相处久了，你就会明白这个家伙时常会有些幼稚行为，迪克没有去管哈尔的动作，他专心地摆弄着头部，吃入兴奋的阴茎，而哈尔依旧在贴隔制服不断摩挲着，快感使得他晃起了腰，像个求欢的小婊子。

“喜欢这样吗，亲爱的?”哈尔问着，又一边加快了操干的速度，一边放慢抚摸的动作，迪克被操得迷糊，他低低溢出几道呻吟，舌头卷舔在那阴茎上，巨大的刺激下渴求得到更多，他抬起湿润的双眼，用一种无意的哀求去看向哈尔，哈尔索性让那绿色的手掐弄上迪克的阳具，同时操入男孩的喉口，准备做高潮前的冲刺。

近乎是透明的绿色能量体充分体现了哈尔强大意志力都用到了什么地方，那只手也提快了抚摸与掐揉的速度，迪克被操着嘴，幻想他是被哈尔操了屁股，后面的洞也下意识的收紧，来回的套弄下，迪克最终释放在了制服里，哈尔满意的收回手，继续用力的撞击，直到剧烈的快慰把他彻底击穿，他射入迪克的喉管，让男孩把精液咽下去，发出清亮的声响。

阴茎从滚烫的口腔里退出来时，还沾带着些精液，哈尔把那白浊恶趣味的蹭在迪克嘴唇上，迪克喘息着，努力从清潮后找回意识，他舔了舔嘴唇上的水液，看向哈尔，问道：“我的服务怎么样？”

哈尔低笑一声，他吻他的男孩，恣意的享受他愉快又甜蜜的夜晚，“当然好极了，小豹子，我真爱你。”


End file.
